As the connections between healthy teeth and gums, and general overall health, have become increasingly evident in the past 100 years, oral care has become an important part of people's daily health maintenance regimens. In the process, a healthy looking smile has become representative of one's level of personal grooming, and even social status, with straight, white and well shaped teeth being promoted in advertising and by cosmetic dentists as an integral part of one's self-image. Over the past 20 years, the availability of tooth whitening products and services has exploded in the marketplace, ranging from low priced over-the-counter (OTC) self-applied trays, strips, pens, mouthwashes and toothpastes, to expensive professionally applied or monitored products and procedures capable of effectively whitening teeth in as little as 45 minutes. In general, professionally applied products and services administered to a patient in a dental office or other clinical setting are seen to achieve the best teeth whitening results in the shortest amount of time. This is primarily due to the concentration of active ingredient, usually hydrogen peroxide or a hydrogen peroxide precursor, found in professionally applied whitening compositions. Such high concentrations, typically above 15% hydrogen peroxide by weight and often as high as 50% hydrogen peroxide by weight, can only be safely administered in a controlled setting where a professionally trained individual can isolate soft tissues from contact with these highly oxidative compositions. Frequent monitoring, of a patient's progress over, for instance, a one-hour period is also critical in maintaining a high degree of safety when working with such high hydrogen peroxide concentrations. Optionally, light or heat energy may be applied in conjunction with these strong oxidizing compositions, in order to accelerate the process beyond that which is possible using just the compositions on then own. In general, these professionally-monitored products and services applied in a dental office or clinic will be referred to collectively as in-office or chairside whitening procedures.
Chairside whitening procedures are generally performed during a dental appointment scheduled specifically for the purpose of whitening the patient's teeth, or as an adjunct following a professional teeth cleaning, formally known as a dental prophylaxis or “prophy”. When tooth whitening is conducted immediately following a prophy, the total amount of time that the patient must remain in a dental chair can often exceed two hours.
A professional tooth cleaning is recommended by the American Dental Association as a means to prevent gum disease. Gum disease, of periodontitis, is the primary cause of tooth loss in adults over the age of 40. Gum disease has also been linked to other health problems, such as heart disease, osteoporosis, respiratory diseases, and other more serious systemic diseases. According to the Center for Disease Control and Prevention, approximately 68% of adults in the United States have at least one professional tooth cleaning annually (2008). There is speculation as to the reasons why so many adults neglect the benefits obtainable from regular tooth cleanings, ranging from lack of health insurance to the fear of dental procedures. Lack of patient knowledge is a problem that can be managed, however studies have shown that better education of patients only leads to modest changes in behavior and attitudes towards preventative dentistry.
In general, a typical teeth cleaning dental appointment comprises the following, procedural steps:                (1) A dental hygienist or dental assistant may or may not take x-rays of a patient's teeth.        (2) The dental hygienist or dental assistant will generally take between 15 and 60 minutes to work on the teeth and gums (the exact time depending upon both the amount of accumulation present, as well as the teeth cleaning method chosen), using a variety of tools, including manual or ultrasonic scalers to remove the tartar and plaque from the patient's teeth.        (3) The hygienist will then floss between the teeth and generally complete the cleaning procedure by polishing the front (buccal) and had (lingual) surfaces of the teeth with an abrasive composition known as a prophylaxis (“prophy”) paste. Tooth polishing leaves a smooth tooth surface that is more resistant to the adhesion and buildup of dental plaque between dental cleaning appointments.        
Despite the apparent benefits of preventative teeth cleaning as described above, nearly 80% of the population has some form of gum disease ranging from early stage gingivitis to advanced periodontitis. Symptoms of guru disease may include one or more of the following: bleeding gums, halitosis bad breath), bad taste in the mouth, tooth sensitivity, sore gums, loose adult teeth, abscessed teeth or gums pulling away from the teeth, changes in the way the teeth fit together or dentures fitting poorly, exudates between the gums and teeth, sores in the mouth, and actual tooth loss. Such a high rate of chronic or acute gum disease indicates a low level of compliance when it comes to scheduling of a regular dental cleaning, and any means of increasing such compliance would clearly be beneficial to the patient's general oral health.